


Escapade

by whitachi



Category: Persona 3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitachi/pseuds/whitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junpei learns a novel new way to attract girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escapade

Junpei usually did _much_ better on a Saturday night at Club Escapade, or at least that was what he was going to tell Minato if he asked. He'd also blame the music for how many times he'd already struck out; girls just weren't going to be receptive if the DJ couldn't put on a song with a decent beat. Also he wasn't wearing his lucky pair of shoes. He had plenty of reasons, sure, but he wasn't going to give up hope. 

"Okay, just you watch me this time," he said with a grin, and Minato just raised his eyebrows and continued sipping delicately at his oolong tea. Junpei approached the two girls sitting at a table just off the dance floor. "Hello, there, ladies. I don't think I've seen you here before." That was a lie, completely. He'd seen them almost every time he'd been there; this was just the first time he'd had the balls to make a move. This was the first time he'd gotten Minato to come out with him, and he was going to impress him, damn it. "I notice your drinks could use some refreshing. Miiiind if I help you with that?" 

The girls looked at each other, and then at him. "Are you even old enough to buy a _real_ drink?" 

"Er... no, but that doesn't mean I can't get you a..." They were already ignoring him and talking to each other again. "...drink." He returned to Minato, crestfallen for about the fourth time that night. "I tell you, girls are just unfairly prejudiced against younger men. Unfairly, I say!" 

Minato set his empty glass on the table behind him and uncrossed and crossed his legs. He'd been strangly relaxed tonight, content as a cat to spend most of the evening in a chair just off the dance floor, lounging and watching Junpei make a fool of himself. His mouth curved up into a little bow of a smile, and he pointed a finger at Junpei. "I think I have an idea." 

"What, really?" Minato just smiled and rose from his chair. He put a hand on Junpei's shoulder to nudge him out onto the dance floor, guiding him through the crowd to the center. 

"You just need to try a more passive approach," he said, leaning in close to Junpei's ear to be heard over the music. "Make _them_ come to _you_." 

Shit, what Junpei would do to have an ounce of this guy's confidence. "How do I do that?" he yelled back, not nearly as smooth. 

Minato laughed in his ear, and his next words were an honest-to-god _purr_ , "Just dance." 

Before Junpei could question this instruction, he felt Minato's hands at his hips, fingertips sliding into his beltloops to start him moving to the beat of the music. Okay, Junpei could work with this; he had moves. He could see Minato's point. He just had to let the ladies _see_ them, and then he'd be beating them off with a stick. _Genius._

So, he danced, and after about half a minute he realized that Minato had not particularly... given him any space. His hands were still on Junpei's hips, were in fact creeping forward to slip fingers just into his pockets, and he was swaying up close to him, his hips brushing Junpei's butt. Junpei looked over his shoulder to find that little kitten smirk looking back at him. "Uh..." he said, and Minato grinned. 

"Turn around," he said, and didn't really give Junpei much of a choice in the matter as he tugged on his belt. Okay, so they were dancing _together_ , that seemed to be the plan here. He cast a glance out at the crowd around them as Minato kept moving sinouously against him, and yeah, they _were_ drawing attention, but was this really.... He came out of that line of thought when he felt Minato's fingers rest on his throat. 

"Trust me," were the words he read off of Minato's lips, and something about the way the light caught in his eyes made Junpei's cheeks go hot. He gulped in a breath of too-hot air and put his hands on Minato's waist. Minato's eyes fell closed and he smiled in a way that was really, honestly? Just too pretty for a boy to be able to do. He'd have to ask him later where he learned how to do that, because that could be a useful skill to.... Minato's hands raised up to drape around Junpei's shoulders, drawing them tighter together as the brush of his fingertips made the hairs on the back of his neck thrill up. 

"You're a good dancer," he breathed into Junpei's ear after god only knew how long they stayed like that, moving to the beat together. "Now don't look at me. Find a girl you like. Look at her." 

Minato _smelled_ good, not like the cologne that Junpei wore, or that clean sweat smell he'd catch off of Akihiko sometimes, but something kind of rich and sweet that Junpei was sure was making his hands sweat, was probably going to have him leaving handprints on Minato's shirt whenever he let go. He found himself staring at a girl dancing just a few feet away and caught her eyes without really meaning to. He watched her look at them, look at him, and then her eyebrows curve up in what he was pretty sure was _interest._

Minato drew away from where he'd been breathing in Junpei's ear to look back over his shoulder. The girl's eyes travelled from Junpei to him, and he saw the corner of her mouth twist up in a not-unkind smirk. He was still puzzling out the meaning of her expression when Minato angled him around so he couldn't look at her anymore, put both of his hands on his cheeks, fingers stretching up to push his hat back a little, and leaned in to kiss him. 

No one was more surprised than Junpei was when he didn't pull away from it. Instead, his hands tightened against Minato's waist, crumpling the fabric of his shirt to get closer to feeling the warmth of his skin underneath, and opened his mouth to dive into the kiss. He'd been hard for longer than he wanted to admit, and now that Minato was making that little purring sound _into his mouth oh god_ he had the little explosion of terror that this might end way more embarassingly than Minato really had planned. Or maybe, he realized as Minato slid perfectly with the beat to make their legs tangle together, to push his thigh dangerously high, this was all a part of his scheme. 

Minato's tongue dipped deep into his mouth as he slid his hand down from Junpei's cheek, nails kissing over his throat, palm flat against his chest and over his hip. For a second, just long enough to make Junpei grunt and bite Minato's tongue, he dropped his hand lower still to squeeze his dick through his jeans. Junpei saw stars behind his eyelids, like he even remembered closing his eyes, and then his hands were in Minato's hair and he was licking the taste of oolong tea out of his mouth and _holy shit_ feeling Minato's own hard-on rubbing into his hip and... 

And then the song was ending and Minato was pulling away. Junpei knew he had to look like a gaping fish, but Minato wasn't looking at him, he was looking at the _girl_ , oh right, there had been a girl, that had been the point of this, _right_. Junpei took a breath and adjusted himself in his jeans as slyly as he could before turning to meet her eyes. _She_ was blushing too, now, her eyes wide and her brows almost to her hairline as she mostly forgot to keep dancing. Junpei cast a quick look around to see a few other girls in the crowd with that same look of flushed interest. 

Minato was absolutely, undoubtedly, an evil genius, and Junpei would have to never underestimate him ever. He still started a little when Minato put a hand to the small of his back and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "You can thank me later," he said into his ear, and pushed him off towards the girl. 


End file.
